


The Enemy of My Enemy

by wolfie_winchester



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, By Everyone Is Alive I mean basically everyone but Theodore, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Reluctant Partners, Everyone Is Alive, He still dies, M/M, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, So I guess technically, Sort of Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: Stefano plans to use the Core to turn Union and its inhabitants into his greatest masterpiece yet. Sebastian plans to stop him. But before either of them can carry out their plans, Lily is stolen away by Father Theodore, leaving Sebastian and Stefano no choice but to reluctantly team up to get her back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole fic because I'm trash for that stabby Italian photo boy. Goddammit Bethesda, why did you have to make this asshole so interesting?
> 
> IDK how long this will be but I've at least got an idea of where this is all going. It's been a while since I actually wrote anything I felt was good enough to publish, but this fandom needs more content and I actually like what I've written this time. (That'll probably change later but oh well. Go big or go home.)

His darkroom is bathed in red light - red as his subjects captured in their final moments. Stefano idly twirls his knife in his hand while he waits for his newest photo to develop. His Obscura tiptoes around on slippered feet, humming curiously as she watches the artist. He smiles at his creation, possibly one of his most beautiful masterpieces. And yet, he wonders if he could be doing more. This world has so much potential, but it seems he's the only one who can see it.

 

Not that it matters. He already has the child, and before long, the rest will fall in line. They'll come to revere his work, just as they should.

 

Obscura hums at him, her head swaying back and forth before settling on his photo. As if on cue, the timer buzzes next to the trays of chemicals and he switches it off with a press of the button. He stabs his knife into the wooden table before he carefully removes the photo from the tray. Once he's rinsed the chemicals from it, he hangs it up to dry, unable to help gazing at his new subject.

 

Sebastian Castellanos is certainly unlike any of the others he's encountered in this world so far. There's a sense of beauty in the fear that he carries with him. But unlike the other subjects Stefano has made into art, he doesn't seem to let it affect him. No, despite that fear, he fights, chasing after the girl relentlessly. It's admirable, in a way.

 

But much as he might find the detective’s persistence intriguing, there's no denying that he's a thorn in his side that needs to be removed. Stefano smiles to himself as he picks up his camera and tugs his knife out of the table. He hums a tune as he exits his workshop, walking down the dimly lit hallway to the child’s room. He can sense her fear, almost as strong as her father’s, and she shrieks as he pushes the door open and peers inside.

 

“Come now, child. Don't you want to see your father?” he says.

 

“You're a liar,” she accuses, trembling as she backs away from him. “Dad’s dead.”

 

“On the contrary. He is very much alive,” he says. He puts his knife away and reaches down to grab her by the arm. She cries out and tries to squirm away but she's much too weak to free herself. “And you can watch as I turn him into art.”

 

In the blink of an eye, they're standing on the stage in the Grand Theater’s auditorium. The detective is near, but Stefano isn't going to simply let him waltz in without first learning to appreciate his work. He can picture them now, the lovely Lisa Crane and her sister, and the magnificent sculptures he had constructed with their bodies. How he had enjoyed watching blood as red as roses flow from the cuts he'd made in their flesh. They hadn't made it easy, what with their constant struggling and screeching, but he likes to think he's a mostly patient man. After all, you can't rush perfection. And in the end, they had bent to his will like all the others privileged to become part of his collection

 

Unfortunately, it seems he's the only one who can see the beauty in their suffering. The girl cries every time he tries to show her. Sebastian is a simpleton who can't comprehend its sophistication. And the priest - the priest only cares about his precious religious order and its followers. But he has power - more power than even Stefano possesses in this world, and if he wants to continue with his work, he's to hand the girl over to him.

 

Stefano stares down at the girl, who whimpers pathetically as she hides in the curtains. He would be foolish to turn over a source of such power. The Core, Wallace had called her. The one thing that can stabilize this crumbling place, and give him all the tools he needs to create his art indefinitely. No, he decides, if the priest wants her, he’ll have to come take her from him.

 

He sits down at the edge of the stage, legs dangling as he stares out at his audience. It’d taken a long time to gather them here, but it will be worth it when Sebastian arrives. Perhaps then he’ll understand. Though Stefano doubts that will be the case. The detective is not only persistent, but stubborn as well, not likely to come around to Stefano’s way of viewing things. Nonetheless, he knows that whatever might happen, it will be a wonderful performance.

 

A noise off to his left catches his attention and he sighs as he watches the child bolting up the far ramp towards the door. She's as stubborn as her father, he’ll give her that. He's in front of her before she can go any further, running into his legs and falling down onto the floor.

 

“Ah ah ah,” he tuts, wagging a finger at her. “I can't have you leaving before my premiere.”

 

He takes them back to the stage and sits her down in the center. Despite the tears streaming down her face, she stares him down defiantly and he grins at her. He takes his camera out, holding it up to his eye.

 

“Now just sit still until your father gets here,” he says. He presses the button down and in a flash, she's frozen in time, that defiant look still in her eyes. He lowers the camera, satisfied that she isn't going anywhere any time soon and goes back to contemplating his captive audience, wondering how he’ll ever manage to top what he has in mind.

* * *

 

Something is wrong. Stefano can sense it, like something has gone from the world. Like something’s been taken from him. He spares a glance at the girl, still frozen where he'd left her, and disappears to investigate. He wills himself to his gallery, where he has his work on display, but just as he'd suspected, there's something missing. Namely his photographs of the Crane sisters. Nothing but the frames of their portraits remain. His work, destroyed by that loathsome detective.

 

_Very well_ , he thinks, smiling through gritted teeth. If it's a fight the man wants, it's a fight he’ll get. And when it's over, he'll make sure he takes his time recording Sebastian’s suffering. It would be so sweet, to turn him into the very thing he loathes so much. Perhaps he could even find a way to use him to his advantage, turn him into something like Obscura. It certainly would send a powerful message to any who would dare interfere with his work.

 

It won't be much longer now. No doubt the other man will be on his way to confront him. Stefano closes his eye and exhales slowly. When he opens his other eye, the fractured city of Union appears as small as a child’s building blocks below, and through his Aperture he can see all its inhabitants as they wander about aimlessly, their souls lost to this peculiar world. There are a few who have managed to keep hold of their sanity, hidden away in safe houses that Stefano could easily destroy with one of Aperture’s long limbs if he so wished. He doesn't, if only because it would be dreadfully boring. He much prefers to personally meet those he kills, enjoys seeing the fear in their eyes - that desperation - as they realize their pitiful lives have finally been given meaning through his work.

 

He wonders if Sebastian will be like them, if - when it all comes down to it - he'll cry and beg for his life like the others had. Somehow, he doubts that will be the case. But he supposes he'll find out soon enough. He can see the man, tiny and insignificant as an ant, making his way towards the Grand Theater. He pauses for a moment and, almost as if he can sense Stefano’s gaze, looks up at the glowing blue eye. Stefano grins to himself, still standing in his gallery as he watches the other man enter the theater.

 

“Showtime,” he says to no one in particular before going back to the theater. The child is still right where he left her, and he circles her as he projects his voice onto the loudspeakers, goading Sebastian into finally confronting him. His speech is a little more passionate than he'd originally intended, the pain of his lost artwork still raw. Before long, the doors creak open and Stefano stops, facing the entrance. He knows that the detective can't see them through the dim light of the room and he watches him as he hesitantly walks down the center aisle.

 

“What the hell is he doing to these people?” Sebastian wonders aloud. He jerks, turning at the sound of a muffled voice coming from his left. Stefano watches as he approaches the audience member cautiously, gun at the ready. He kneels down, listening to the muffled cries of the other. Before he decides to try and help them, the lights dim with a loud buzz at Stefano’s will. The overhead spotlight clicks on and Sebastian stands, gun now pointing at him.

 

“This chase has been entertaining. But even the greatest entertainments must come to an end.”

 

“The girl. Where is she?” he demands, stepping closer.

 

Stefano continues as if he hadn't spoken at all. “I commend you for making it this far. If perseverance were an art form, you would be a master. Perhaps not a Michelangelo, but a Van Gogh at the very least.”

 

“Enough art school bullshit! Where is she?”

 

Stefano chuckles lightly and steps to the side, allowing the light to reveal the Core.

 

“Lily!” He makes a start towards them and Stefano raises a hand.

 

“I don't think so,” he says, clenching the hand into a fist. A chorus of beeping fills the auditorium and red lights blink from underneath the masks of every audience member. It takes a moment for Sebastian to realize what's happening, and when he does, he tries shooting Stefano. He dodges the bullets with laughable ease, before he opens his hand and a hundred tiny explosions echo through the theater. Sebastian lets out a shout at the sudden noise, hands going up to cover his head as crimson bursts forth into the air.

 

“Beautiful!” Stefano exclaims after it's over. “A bouquet of flesh and blood.” He takes a moment to admire the sight in front of him, a pleased sigh escaping him. The detective only looks around in shock and disgust, before turning on him.

 

“You sick bastard!” Sebastian shouts at him, obviously appalled by Stefano’s creation.

 

Stefano merely looks down at him, a hint of a smirk on his face. “How will I ever top this?” he wonders aloud. He glances back at the girl, smirk turning into a full fledged grin. “I'll find a way. Her fear is always inspiring.”

 

He takes the girl by the arm and she comes to life once more, no longer frozen in time as she struggles to get away. She stops when she looks down and sees her father, her expression equal parts confusion and desperation. “Dad!” she yells, reaching out for him.

 

“Let her go!” Sebastian rushes towards the stage, but doesn't get too far before it disappears, replaced by a long hallway. The second he gets close, Stefano transports them away down the hall, continuing at a leisurely pace despite the child struggling in his arms.

 

“Nothing like the corruption of innocence to spark the fire of creation,” he says. The door in front of him opens to reveal a blinding white light and the hallway behind him begins to fracture. “You cannot have her. You would do nothing with her power. You are an uncomprehending Neanderthal. She’s useless in your hands.” As he steps through the doorway, the hall breaks into pieces, though for some reason he has a feeling even that won't be enough to deter Sebastian.

 

He enters his gallery, figuring that this place is as good as any to settle things. And when it's over, when he's finally dealt with the rather pesky detective, he’ll be free to do with this world as he sees fit. As long as the priest doesn't intervene, there's nothing stopping him from utilizing the Core’s full potential.

 

It's almost time now. As predicted, Sebastian has managed to evade Aperture’s watchful eye and Stefano all but invites him to finally finish this chase. The doors open and he enters, anger etched into his features as he raises his gun. Stefano smiles, starting to say how he's growing bored of this game, when suddenly, the room starts to shake.

 

“What are you doing?” Sebastian demands, hands outstretched to keep his balance.

 

“I'm not doing anything,” Stefano says, equally as perplexed as the tiled floor starts to crack open. The room feels like it's suddenly gotten much hotter, and sure enough, flames start to erupt from the fissure in the ground. “No! Not now,” he snaps, annoyed at Wallace's audacity.

 

A figure dressed in a long black robe walks out of the fire, a cane clutched in hand as he approaches them. He barely spares a glance at Sebastian, instead looking down at Stefano and shaking his head, almost as if he's disappointed. “You had one task, Mr. Valentini. Bring me the girl. Instead, you use her to create your... abominations. Clearly, she cannot be trusted in your hands.” He sighs. “A shame. I thought we'd made such good progress with you.”

 

“Who are you?” Sebastian asks, curious, but also wary of this new intruder.

 

“I'm the one who will cleanse this world. The one who will free these poor souls from their sins.” He holds a hand out to the detective in introduction. “Father Theodore Wallace.”

 

Sebastian eyes him suspiciously, as well as the cross-like symbol hanging around the man’s neck. “Cleanse the world of sin, huh? Sounds to me you're more like a cult leader than a priest.”

 

“Think what you will. One way or another, you will become one my disciples.”

 

“I don't think so. I'm taking my daughter and we’re leaving.” He starts walking towards the girl, only to be stopped by a wall of fire that appears from nowhere. Sebastian cries out in alarm, hands going up to shield himself from the heat of the flames. Wallace merely stares at the detective curiously.

 

“You reject my order so easily, yet it seems you're more in need of it than you think. I can help you, Sebastian, but you have to let me.” He doesn't seem to be giving the other man any choice and he gestures with a hand. Sebastian stumbles a bit before dropping to his knees, head held in his hands as he cries out in pain.

 

“The only way out of the darkness is through it,” Wallace is telling him. “You must face your guilt, you must accept what you have done.”

 

Wallace's back is to Stefano as he toys with the detective, and Stefano realizes that now is his chance to rid himself of both his problems. He takes out his knife and camera, slowly raising the latter to his eye, ready to capture them both in time. He presses the button but the flash does nothing but draw Wallace's attention to him. He isn't affected at all by Stefano’s powers.

 

“You think that trick will work on me? You're more foolish than I first believed you to be.”

 

Stefano lets out a shout as the ground quakes beneath him, more fire emerging from the cracks in the floor. Wallace steps through it with ease, as though the man himself is fireproof. Stefano swings at him with his knife, but his wrist is easily caught in Wallace's hand. The man is stronger than he looks and Stefano winces as his wrist is bent until he has no choice but to drop his knife.

 

“You're very lucky I'm a forgiving man. I will let you live, if you agree to become one of my harbingers.”

 

Despite the pain he's in, he manages to sneer at him. “You think I’d let you turn me into one of your disgusting creatures?”

 

“I think you will come to realize that you need to be saved, just as Sebastian does. But perhaps another lesson is in order.” He lets go of him and as he steps away, a creature made of fire and molten rock bursts into the ring of fire, roaring as it charges toward him.

 

Stefano brings his hands up, bracing himself for the creature to barrel into him. But it never comes. He risks glancing up and when he does, he's no longer standing in his gallery. The fire is gone, as is Wallace, and even Sebastian. In their places are people that Stefano vaguely recognizes from his time as a war photographer. Their faces are blurred, their voices hazy, but there's no mistaking their identities. He looks around at the wind blown desert village, the buildings that had been destroyed by bombs and gunfire. It's been so long since he's been here, but he could never forget it.

 

“Hey, Valentini, how bout taking a picture of this?”

 

He looks over to see one of the soldiers striking what he supposes is meant to be a heroic pose next to the humvee. The others are laughing, joking about something Stefano couldn’t care less about. The scene is all too familiar and a chill rakes its fingers down his spine as he remembers what's about to happen - the shuffle of hurried footsteps from one of the buildings, hushed voices in a language he doesn’t know, the sound of something metal hitting the dirt. He hears the shouts of “Grenade!” a second too late, just like before, only this time he doesn't even have his camera.

 

He's knocked off his feet by the explosion, landing and rolling a few feet away from the others. His ears are ringing and he can't hear anything. Something warm - likely blood - drips from his ears down his cheeks, but his hearing is the least of his worries at the moment. The right side of his face is soaked in red, the pain overwhelming to the point that he can't do anything but lie there screaming in agony.

 

He tries to tell himself it's not real. This already happened, he'd healed - somewhat - and gone on to become an true artist. But it's no use - he can't seem to convince his brain that he's fine and he clutches at his eye. And for once, he doesn't see some potential project when his hands come away painted dark crimson. He just sees his blood - so much blood that he gags at the metallic stench. He tries to get up, but he can't make his body cooperate. It's as though he's made of lead and he can barely lift his head enough to see the field medic rushing over to him, words muted by the ringing in his ears.

 

And then, the priest's voice is in his head, and the pain is suddenly gone. “Accept my help, and you will never have to feel such pain again.” Wallace is standing over him, watching as the medic attempts to the stop the bleeding long enough to haul Stefano away on a stretcher. “Or deny this gift I have given to you, and this will only be the beginning.”

 

“The day I accept help from a pathetic philistine like you is the day I cease to be an artist,” Stefano snaps. Wallace merely sighs and shakes his head.

 

“So be it. Farewell, Mr. Valentini.”

 

The priest disappears, and the pain returns, only this time it seems even worse than before. He wishes he would just pass out already, just so he didn't have to feel like this for a second longer. But he remains conscious and the pain persists, the shrapnel in what was once his right eye seeming to twist in deeper and grow in size, even though he knows none of this is real. He wonders if this is his punishment for his art, if he's doomed to suffer in this moment for the rest of his time in this world. Part of him almost considers taking back his word, but he banishes the thought from his mind immediately. No, even if this is his reality now, he won't bow to that priest's will.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian gasps as he wakes up back in Stefano’s gallery. He sits up, twisting around as he searches for the molten monsters that had been chasing after him only moments before. They're gone, though, and everything seems normal. Or at least, as normal as things could be inside STEM. He shakes his head, getting to his feet and looking around for Lily. Like he'd feared, she's gone, only this time it looks like that so-called priest took her. 

 

He starts to head for the exit when he hears a strangled cry coming from the corner of the room. He whirls around, expecting something to come rushing at him from the shadows. Instead, he only sees that sadistic artist lying on the floor, twisting away from some unseen force. Had Theodore gotten to him as well? 

 

He should just leave him there. Maybe even kill him, now that he's defenseless, though it seems that would be a mercy compared to whatever the other is seeing now. He keeps clutching at his face where his eye used to be, chest heaving as his breath comes faster and faster. Sebastian wouldn't feel bad about leaving him to die here. He certainly deserves it for the things he did to all those people. 

 

And yet, something tells him that Father Theodore is someone he might not be able to take on alone. He needs help, and with the other Mobius operatives either dead or in hiding, he isn't left with much of a choice. And much as he's loathe to admit it, Stefano’s powers could come in handy against the creatures he encounters out in Union. With a reluctant sigh, he walks over to him, crouching down and grabbing him by the shoulders. 

 

“Hey! Asshole! Get ahold of yourself!” he demands, shaking him none too gently. Stefano mutters something unintelligible and continues to twist and writhe in pain. Sebastian doesn't know if slapping him would help or not, but he does it anyway, if only because he really, really wants to. “Would you wake the fuck up already?” 

 

The self-proclaimed artist goes still and for a moment, Sebastian wonders if he's dead. But then he groans and sits up, still clutching at his face, though he's noticeably in less pain than before. “Where did that philistine go?” he growls. 

 

“If you're talking about Theodore he's gone,” Sebastian informs him. He stands up and takes a sort of satisfaction in watching the other man stumble as he gets to his feet. “And he's got Lily.”

 

“Of course he does,” Stefano says, unsurprised. He walks to the center of his room and bends down to retrieve his camera - somehow still intact - and his oddly shaped knife. “But not for long.”

 

“You know where he is?” 

 

Stefano’s mouth twitches before settling into a scowl. “No. I don't. But that isn't going to stop me. He will suffer for this. His death will be art,” he mutters darkly. 

 

Sebastian isn't quite sure what to say to that, but he does agree that Theodore isn't going to get away with taking Lily. “We need to find a way to track him down,” he says, heading towards the exit. 

 

Stefano lets out a laugh. “We? You think I'd work with someone like you?”

 

“Believe me, the last thing I want is to work with you. But given that he incapacitated both of us and hardly lifted a finger, I'm guessing he's got more power than either of us has alone. But if you have a better plan, please, go right ahead.”

 

“...What did you have in mind?” Stefano finally says, though it's clear he hates this idea just as much as Sebastian. 

 

“We need to contact one of the Mobius operatives. I don't know if they'll be able to tell us exactly where he is, but I'm sure they'll have something that'll help us find him.” 

 

Stefano scoffs, but he gestures with the knife. “Lead the way then,” he says. 

 

Sebastian pushes the door open and the two find themselves outside the theater now. He takes out his communicator, switching it on and holding it up to his ear. “O’Neal, it's Sebastian.” 

 

“Sebastian? You're alive? I mean... you're alive! What happened? Did you get rid of that psycho?” 

 

“Not exactly,” Sebastian mutters. “Listen - have you picked up any frequencies besides the one at the theater?” 

 

“Uh... no. Other than the theater it's all quiet.” He's quiet for a moment, and then, “Whoa, that's... not supposed to happen.” 

 

“What is it?”

 

“The Core’s frequency just disappeared.” 

 

“Great,” Sebastian sighs, shaking his head. “Alright, just... stay there. We’re headed your way.”  

 

“You don't have to tell me twice. Wait. We?” 

 

“It's a long story.” Sebastian glances at Stefano, who seems preoccupied with his fiddling with his camera. He tunes the communicator to a different channel and presses the button down. “Kidman, you there?”

 

“I'm here, Sebastian. What's up?”

 

“Slight change of plan. Lily’s been taken by this priest. Theodore Wallace.” 

 

“Oh no...”

 

“I take it you know something about him.” 

 

“I do. I'll send some stuff to your room,” she says. From her tone, Sebastian guesses there's more to this than just another psycho on the loose in Union. But he doubts he'll be able to get Kidman to tell him anything. 

 

“Fine. Thanks, Kidman.”

 

“Sebastian.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Just... Be careful.”

 

Sebastian almost laughs. She actually sounds concerned. He settles for a brief nod, before remembering she can't actually see him. “I'll try my best,” he says, hoping he sounds somewhat reassuring. He puts the communicator away and then turns to Stefano. “We better get going.”

 

“By all means, lead on, detective,” Stefano says mockingly. 

 

Sebastian wonders if it's too late to kill him, muttering to himself as he leads them back to the safe house. He pushes the door open and once they're both inside, he locks it behind them. Stefano looks around curiously, probably expecting someone to be here. Sebastian elbows him aside and types the password into the computer on the desk. 

 

“What are you...” Stefano trails off as the world melts into darkness around them, the ground replaced by water. 

 

“Just shut up and follow me.” He hits enter on the computer that materializes in front of him and they're transported into The Marrow. He heads towards the door, Stefano following behind him, thankfully silent for once. 

 

The walls still look like they might crumble at any moment, but everything seems steady for now as they traverse the long gray halls. There are a few of the creatures wandering about and Sebastian puts them down with practised ease before they continue onward. 

 

“This place is... a bit dull,” Stefano comments idly. Sebastian rolls his eyes as he pushes open the door to the next room. “It could do with a splash of color, don't you think?” 

 

“Let’s get one thing clear, alright?” Sebastian says as he dispatches another monster. “Just because I decided not to kill you, doesn't mean we’re suddenly friends.” 

 

“I wasn't suggesting anything of the sort,” Stefano replies with a haughty laugh. “I was merely making an observation.”

 

A sudden screech from one of the creatures cuts off whatever he was going to say next and before Sebastian can do anything, Stefano’s camera goes off with a flash. The monster in front of them is no longer charging at them, so much as wading through molasses as it slowly moves towards them, hands outstretched. Stefano all but shoves Sebastian aside as he walks up to the creature, contemplating it with a thoughtful look before thrusting his curved knife into its stomach, opening the pale flesh from navel to throat. Blood explodes out from the monster in slow motion and Stefano hums as he tilts his head, regarding the gruesome scene with a hint of a smile.

 

“Definitely not my best work,” he admits. “But an artist must make use of the tools given to him.”  

 

Despite the fact that his victim this time wasn't exactly human, Sebastian still finds himself sickened at the sight. He shoves past the other man with a disgusted scoff and yanks open the next door, finding himself in the room that will lead them down into the chamber filled with gas. He's guessing it's still there, so he takes the gas mask he'd left sitting on the desk last time, fitting it over his face. It smells just as bad as last time, but at least he has one. Stefano, on the other hand, is stuck here until Sebastian can find some way to switch the gas off. 

 

“Stay,” Sebastian grumbles, pointing at the ground before he starts for the ladder. 

 

“I'm not a dog,” Stefano says irritably. But nonetheless, he drags one of the metal folding chairs from the corner of the room and sits down. “Don't keep me waiting. This place is already boring enough.” 

 

Sebastian almost wishes that something terrible would happen to the artist while he's down in the next area. Instead, he focuses on climbing down the ladder, listening for any noises that might signal more monsters have appeared down here. Luckily, it seems the area is vacant, though he's still cautious as he goes from room to room, searching for a valve or a vent or something that might clear the gas out of here. Eventually, he finds one and twists it won't go anymore. A minute or two later, the gas starts to recede. He returns to the base of the ladder and shouts up. 

 

“Hey! Asshole! It's clear!”

 

“Must you call me that?” Stefano asks as he climbs down. It's a little strange to see, when Sebastian is so used to him suddenly poofing in and out of existence. He even starts to wonder if this whole trek through The Marrow was unnecessary. He mentions as much to the artist and he only laughs shortly. “Really now, you can't expect me to do all the work for you.”

 

Sebastian eyes him suspiciously for a moment, before taking a guess. “You can't do it. Can you?”

 

The other man looks particularly irritated with him now and he pushes past him, not bothering with a reply, though his silence is answer enough. Sebastian smirks to himself, glad to know that there's at least a few things Stefano can't do. 

 

“So, what, can you only go so far before it doesn't work anymore?” he asks as he catches up to him. Stefano huffs and ignores him. “Or do you have to see where you're going first? Is that it?” He chuckles. “Must be hard, what with you only having one eye.” 

 

Stefano rolls said eye and finally turns to face him. “If you're going to insult me, you'll have to do better than that.” With that, he strides off, heading through the next door and storming up the stairs. 

 

Once they reach the next room, Sebastian types the password into the computer again and they wait to be materialized into Union’s residential area. When they exit the safehouse, new creatures have appeared, wandering around in the street outside. There's a lot more than they'd encountered in The Marrow and Sebastian curses quietly to himself. He spots one of the tall wailing monsters limping along, accompanied by a few of the others. He crouches down, careful not to be seen by any of them. He motions silently for Stefano to follow him as he hides behind one of the cars. 

 

When he realizes the other man isn't hiding, he looks back to see that he's vanished altogether. Sebastian starts to regret his decision not to kill him, when he hears one of the monsters roaring the way they do when they’ve spotted him. He tenses, ready to run if they all start chasing him, but it's not him they’re after this time. He peeks his head up and sees that Stefano has reappeared down the street, walking towards the mob of creatures with all his usual confidence. 

 

Sebastian expects that he’ll use his camera to slow them all down, so he’s surprised when Stefano disappears again. The monsters stumble to a stop, growling in frustration as they search around for him. A second later, the artist is back, this time behind one of the creatures. He plunges the knife into its back before disappearing and reappearing again near one of the others. Before Sebastian has time to even think about lending a hand - not that the other man seems to need it - the creatures are all lying dead in the street. Even the wailing creature falls victim to Stefano’s knife and when it’s over, he turns to face Sebastian’s hiding spot.

 

“How long were you planning on hiding?” he asks curiously.

 

“You could’ve told me you were going to do that,” Sebastian mutters as he stands.

 

“Well now where’s the fun in that?” Stefano grins and leans down to yank his knife out of the skull of the last creature he’d killed. He wipes the blood away on its soiled clothing, making a face when it doesn’t quite do the job. “These things are filthy.” 

 

Sebastian can’t help but laugh at the comment. “You think someone like you would be used to blood.” 

 

“Of course I am. But that doesn’t mean I appreciate getting it all over my clothes,” Stefano says like Sebastian is exceptionally stupid. “Now, where’s this person we need to talk to?”

 

Sebastian sighs and starts walking down the street. “This way.” 

 

A few minutes later, they arrive at O’Neal’s safehouse. The two head inside and Sebastian pushes open the door to the room O’Neal is staying in. The Mobius operative looks up when he hears them enter, his eyes widening when he sees Stefano trailing in after Sebastian. He starts to go for his gun and Sebastian holds out his hands. “Hey, calm down!” he says, waiting until O’Neal relaxes a bit. “He’s with me. Unfortunately.”

 

“Why? Isn't this the bastard that killed Baker and the others?”

 

“Trust me, O’Neal, I hate him as much as you do-”

 

“Hey-” Stefano pipes in, offended. Sebastian just continues, talking over him.

 

“But he's the only help we’ve got right now. Unless you want to volunteer?” 

 

Predictably, O’Neal shakes his head. “Whatever. What did you need to know?” 

 

“Do you know a guy named Theodore Wallace? Fancies himself as a priest.”

 

“Yeah, I know who you're talking about. Is  _ he _ the one who took the Core?” 

 

“Lily,” Sebastian reminds him, irritated with the way people in here seem to view Lily as an object instead of the little girl she is. “And yes. Can you find him?” 

 

O’Neal shrugs and turns to his computer, typing away. Sebastian figures it'll probably take a while, and he walks over to the workbench by the door, wondering if there's any tinkering he can do with his guns to pass the time. Occasionally, O’Neal mutters something to himself before resuming his typing. Stefano sighs dramatically and leans against the far wall. “Will this take much longer?” he asks. 

 

“Ignore him,” Sebastian advises O’Neal. 

 

“Ignore who?” O’Neal answers, getting a short chuckle out of Sebastian while Stefano scoffs and takes out his camera. For a moment, Sebastian thinks he's going to do something to them for annoying him, but he only pulls a handkerchief from the breast pocket of his suit jacket and starts polishing the lens of the camera. 

 

He contemplates the wiseness of leaving someone like O’Neal alone with Stefano, wondering if Kidman has sent any files on Theodore to his room yet. He glances at the other two, who seem plenty occupied with their current tasks, and decides that if Stefano was going to try anything, he would have done it by now. He certainly has the power to - Sebastian has already seen plenty evidence of that.

 

He doesn't bother announcing where he's going. He really doesn't want Stefano finding some way to get into his room - unsure of the consequences that might have - and he slips out of the room quietly, heading down the hallway to where the mirror is. In the blink of an eye, he's suddenly standing in the police station. He turns and heads back to his office, able to see that Kidman has followed through on her word. Pinned on the corkboard are several files, and a photograph of the priest. Some of the other papers are clippings from news articles, detailing Theodore’s life as a motivational speaker. He has no idea how someone so clearly delusional and egotistical could manage to fool so many. 

 

Sebastian pulls out his communicator to talk to Kidman again. She’s more than surprised to learn that he's working with Stefano, but she agrees that it's the only thing they can do at the moment. He tries pressing her for more information about Theodore, but he can tell she's avoiding his questions. He's annoyed that she's keeping things from him again, but he knew going into this that Mobius would be watching him. Whether she's really on his side or not, he doubts she’d be able to tell him everything without alerting her superiors. If there's anything he's sure of, it's that Kidman is too smart to get caught. 

 

He manages to get a little out of her though. Theodore had apparently worked for Mobius before being put into STEM, which somehow doesn't surprise him. Theodore is exactly the type of person he could see working for those bastards. It sounds like they have similar goals - those being what essentially boil down to world domination - though Theodore doesn't even bother trying to disguise his plans as anything else. It would be ridiculous, if they weren't so dangerous. Crazed psychopaths hellbent on world domination are things he’s used to seeing in the movies. He just hopes he’ll live to see the end of the horror show his own life seems to have become.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life kinda got in the way of me finally putting this up, but I promise I haven't abandoned it! Anyways, sorry this is so late, and hopefully you guys like it, even though this chapter is a little shorter than the other two were.

“So, are all of your colleagues as cowardly as you?” 

 

O’Neal glares at him and Stefano just smirks, setting his camera down on the shelf next to him. Sebastian has disappeared for the moment, and Stefano is growing more and more bored by the second. His only form of entertainment is the agent in front of him. Mocking him isn't exactly the most thrilling of activities, but it's better than doing nothing. He steps closer to the Mobius agent, not really intending on doing anything to him, but O’Neal flinches nonetheless, reaching for his gun. “You try anything funny and I'll shoot. I don't care how useful Sebastian thinks you might be.”

 

“Ah, so not very bright either,” Stefano comments. O’Neal scowls at him and Stefano merely holds his hands up, approaching him slowly. “I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm afraid you wouldn't make for very appealing art anyway. I simply want to see what you're doing.” 

 

O’Neal looks like he isn't sure whether to be offended or not and he rolls his eyes. “You wouldn't understand it,” he says, half turning back to his computer, still keeping Stefano in his line of sight. 

 

He's at least right in that respect. Stefano watches numbers and letters scroll by on the screen, unable to comprehend what any of it means. An image pops up on the screen - it looks like a map - and O’Neal makes a  _ hmm _ sort of noise, staring at it intently, forgetting Stefano is even there for a moment. “Well, that's different,” he says.

 

“What is it?” Stefano asks, unable to help his curiosity. 

 

“Another frequency. But it's coming from The Marrow.”

 

“So? Is it Wallace?” 

 

“I can't tell. It might be, but if he's as powerful as you guys say he is, then maybe not. It's like it's... fading out. Maybe you guys should investigate it.” 

 

“If it's nothing to do with killing the priest then I don't care,” Stefano says. 

 

“We don't know that it's not him. Maybe he knows you're looking for him, so he's trying to hide his powers. Make it look like something insignificant so you'll overlook him.” 

 

_ Perhaps he's not so dull after all _ , Stefano thinks. Now they just have to find Sebastian and tell him about O’Neal’s discovery. He wonders where the detective has wandered off to, when the door suddenly opens and the man in question walks in. 

 

“Find anything?” he asks. 

 

“Where were you?” Stefano says.

 

“It doesn't matter. Did you find anything on Theodore?” 

 

O’Neal fills him in on what they found and Sebastian nods. “You might be right. Whatever it is, if there's even a chance of finding Lily, it's worth looking into.” 

 

Stefano sighs but he has no choice except to follow the detective. O’Neal gives them a direction to go in once they’re in The Marrow, advising them to be careful. Stefano’s not sure whether he means monsters, or the fact that it looks like an earthquake hit the place. Pieces of the roof have caved in and the support pillars look a little too weak for comfort. 

 

The only light they have comes from the flashlight attached at Sebastian’s hip. The fluorescent bulbs overhead are mostly broken, some hanging from frayed wires, others smashed completely. Darkness crowds around them and Stefano has the feeling they’re being watched, though he couldn’t say by who, or what. He can’t hear anything, save the sound of their footsteps echoing down the corridor. 

 

As they get closer to the source of the frequency, they start to see bodies littering the hall. The smell of rotting flesh permeates the air and Sebastian swears as he holds his hand up to his nose to try and block out the stench. Even Stefano, who's so used to the sight and smell of gore, tugs his scarf up to cover his face, trying to breathe shallowly. 

 

“They’re definitely dead,” Sebastian says, kicking the leg of one of the corpses. Its red eyes glare at him, but otherwise the creature doesn’t stir. The wound in its chest has seen to that. 

 

“What killed them? You think the priest?” Stefano says.

 

“Maybe.” The sound of static - as if from a TV that’s lost its signal - has both of them starting. Somewhere in the darkness, there’s a wooden creaking like a door has just opened. Sebastian takes out his gun. “I think we’re about to find out.”

 

He heads towards the sound and Stefano takes out his own weapon before following cautiously behind him. They turn the corner and at the end of the hallway, there’s a door ajar that seems oddly out of place in The Marrow, lit by a single overhead lamp.

 

“Well, that’s not ominous at all,” Stefano says, earning a shush from the detective. A flash of light reflecting off a thin wire catches his eye, and he reacts without thinking, reaching out and grabbing the other man by his collar. “Wait!” he snaps, tugging him back. 

 

“What the hell?” Sebastian says in a furious whisper, glaring at him.

 

“Look.” 

 

Down by the other’s ankle a trip wire is stretched across the hall. It’s too dark to tell what exactly it’s hooked up to, but Stefano doubts it’s anything good. They step carefully over the wire, keeping an eye out for any more surprises as they make their way towards the door at the end of the hall. 

 

The closer they get, the louder the sound grows, until it’s almost deafening. They peer into the window in the door, seeing only a medium sized TV, nothing but white noise on the screen. Sebastian pushes open the door and the world flickers for a moment before they’re somewhere else entirely. Instead of the corpse ridden hall they were in before, they're now standing in a long hallway with offwhite walls and a brown and white tiled floor. Stefano has no idea where they are, wondering if maybe they've somehow ended up back in Union. Sebastian, on the other hand, utters a quiet, confused, “Back here again?”

 

“You know where we are, I take it,” Stefano says. 

 

“It's KCPD,” he says. “But... there wasn't a mirror. How...”

 

Stefano doesn't know what he's talking about, but he figures that Wallace probably isn't here. He doesn't really care for wasting his time on some irrelevant errand when he could be hunting down the priest. Before he can tell Sebastian this was a waste of time, however, they hear the sound of a door creaking open slowly. They turn towards the noise, and Stefano waits for one of the creatures to emerge from the room beyond, but instead, it's only a man he doesn't recognize. The guy looks surprised to see them, like he can't quite believe they're here. Stefano glances at Sebastian, wondering what he makes of this stranger. The detective has gone still as a statue, staring at the other man with wide eyes. He looks like he's seen a ghost.

 

“Joseph?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating where to put this chapter and decided it would probably make the most sense here, so here you go! Sorry it took a while, finals week is upon me so I haven't been writing much. But after next week I'll be free! (for like, two and a half weeks but whatever)

_ Three Years Ago _

 

Joseph jolts awake with a gasp, chest throbbing with pain where Kidman had shot him. He grasps at the wound, surprised when he finds that he's perfectly fine. There's not even a trace of blood on his clothes. Though he supposes it's only natural that strange things happen in this nightmare he's somehow fallen into. If this world has seen fit to heal him for now, he won't complain. He looks around, trying to get his bearings, and is confused when he's no longer in the middle of a crumbling Krimson. He's in another one of those strange tubs, a strange milky white liquid soaking into his clothes. Only this time, he doesn't have Sebastian to help him out. He grabs the edge of the tub, pulling himself up and out. His legs give out the second they hit the floor and he goes down with a shout, suddenly weak as a kitten. 

 

He pushes his glasses up and looks around the large circular room. There are many more of those tub things and they all seem to be hooked up to the machine in the center.  _ Where am I? _ he wonders. This place is nothing like what he's grown used to seeing. Instead of blood and viscera covering the walls, the place is oddly sterile looking. He manages to struggle to his feet, grabbing the edge of the tub for support. 

 

“Hello?” he calls out. 

 

Predictably, he doesn't get an answer. When he feels strong enough to walk on his own, he explores the rest of the room. Some of the tubs are empty, and others have people asleep in them. Joseph doesn't recognize most of them, but he eventually finds that doctor he saw when they first arrived at Beacon. His eyes are wide open, staring at nothing, and Joseph grimaces at the sight. He doesn't know what happened to him, but it's obvious he's dead. 

 

It's the same with Connelly. He's surprised to find the officer there, since Connelly hadn't even gone into the hospital with them. He examines the body, unable to find any evidence of trauma. Maybe something internal? Connelly had been a relatively healthy man, but the creatures in here certainly would be enough to give anyone a heart attack. 

 

Joseph’s own heart feels like it stops when he makes his way around Connelly’s tub and sees Sebastian lying all too still in the next one. “No. Sebastian!” He rushes over, grabbing his partner by the shoulder and trying to shake him awake. He doesn't even so much as stir, and Joseph presses two fingers to his neck, relieved when he feels a steady but rapid pulse. At least he's alive. All Joseph has to do is find a way to get them out of here. 

 

He tries grabbing hold of him to lift him out, but he can't get the leverage. He's still a little weak, and with Sebastian nothing but dead weight, he can barely move him. 

 

“That won't do any good. You can't wake him up.” 

 

A familiar voice has him turning to the shadows, where he sees Kidman step away from the wall. Had she been there the whole time, just watching him? Joseph reaches for his gun, cursing when he realizes it's gone. He probably dropped it when Kidman shot him. He knew something was off about her. The way she's been acting - like she isn't fazed by any of this, like she knows something the rest of them don't. 

 

“What are you doing here?” he snaps. “I thought you were busy chasing that kid.” 

 

“That's none of your concern, Joseph,” she says, sighing. “Why couldn't you just stay out of the way?” 

 

She takes a step towards him, and Joseph instinctively backs away, eyes darting around the room as he tries to work out an escape plan. Kidman is probably armed, and she's a good enough shot that he wouldn't have a chance trying to run. But trying to overpower her probably won't work either. His only option is to try and distract her, maybe get some answers out of her. 

 

“I thought we were partners, Kidman,” he says, holding his hands up as he slowly takes a step to the side. If he can manage to get himself closer to the door, he might be able to get away. “Sebastian trusted you. I trusted you.”

 

“I know.” She sounds like she really does regret what she did, and Joseph wishes he could believe her. “And I'm sorry. But when they want something done, there's no way around it.” 

 

“They?” 

 

She glances up at something - someone? - and Joseph looks up to see a window high above them. There's a man standing there, observing the two of them. Joseph can't even see his face, yet he feels like a bug under the microscope, knowing that he's being watched. He takes another slow step, his back nearly facing the door now. Kidman continues her slow advance, her expression solemn. 

 

“I'm sorry,” she says again. “But this is how it has to be.” 

 

She moves smoothly and suddenly, and Joseph darts away from her, making for the door. His body slams up against the metal. Locked. Of course. He turns just in time to see her produce a syringe from behind her back. He tries to take a swing at her, but she easily blocks him and he feels a sharp pain in his neck where she stabs the needle in. Whatever’s in it acts fast, and the world spins, his limbs growing heavy as his vision fades to black. 

* * *

When he wakes up again, he's surrounded by darkness. For a moment, he fears he's gone blind. He can't even see his hand when he moves it in front of his face. He gets up, stepping carefully with his hands outstretched, feeling for a wall, a lightswitch, something. He jumps when his foot hits something, backing away, wishing he had some sort of weapon. 

 

He reaches out again, hands coming into contact with something soft. Fabric, maybe? After a while, he manages to determine that whatever he's run into is probably a chair or a couch. He sits down, sighing as he tries to piece together what's been happening. Kidman isn't who he thought she was, that much is obvious. But then who does she work for? And why was she never affected by the headaches that he and Sebastian suffered? She was never in danger of turning into one of those... things. Not like he had. It was like she was immune. 

 

He needs answers. And he's not going to get them sitting around here. Wherever here is. He stands up and starts walking in a random direction, still keeping his hands out in front of him. He comes across a wall, and then thankfully, a lightswitch. He flicks it on, and he wonders again at the way this world seems to teleport him around everywhere. Because now, instead of being stuck in some strange lab, he's home. 

 

The familiarity of his apartment would be calming, if not for the fact that he has no idea how he got here. He walks towards one of the windows, but either something is in the way, or the world outside has simply ceased to be. It's dark outside. Too dark for it to simply be nighttime. He sighs. Of course it would be too easy to hope that nightmare at the hospital was only a dream. 

 

“Detective Oda.” 

 

He turns at the sound of his name, but the room is empty. The TV flickers to life of its own free will and Joseph cautiously walks over to it. It's as though he's watching a camera feed, and he can see police officers gathered outside Beacon Mental Hospital. His partner is standing on the front steps, squinting into the sun. 

 

“Sebastian!” 

 

“Don't bother, detective. He can't hear you.” 

 

That voice again, deep and authoritative. He watches as Sebastian is approached by one of the other officers. He can't hear what they're saying, but Sebastian waves a hand, dismissing the other man. He storms away, ignoring the calls of the others and then the image disappears, replaced by the face of a man Joseph doesn't recognize. Somehow he knows this man is the one who was watching him and Kidman before. 

 

“Who are you? Where am I?” Joseph demands.

 

“Don't you recognize your apartment?” the man asks. The corner of his mouth lifts in what might be amusement, and Joseph glares at him, unable to do much else. The man is, after all, still just an image.

 

“Don't play games with me.”

 

“Or what, Detective Oda?” The man just chuckles. “You can't do anything to me.”

 

“Just... just tell me what you want,” Joseph sighs. 

 

“For now, simply to observe. Don't worry yourself with the details. When the time comes, we’ll be sure to inform you of your role here.” 

 

The television switches off, despite the fact that he hasn't so much as touched the remote. Joseph swears under his breath, cursing the man and his stupid, cryptic message. There's got to be a way to find out more about him. It's a long shot, but he wonders if maybe the police station might have something. He leaves his apartment and heads down the stairs to the main entrance, pushing open the door and stopping in his tracks when he finds himself in a neighborhood he's never seen before. 

 

Across the street, an elderly woman Joseph doesn't recognize is walking her dog. She smiles when she sees him, waving at him. Joseph hesitantly waves back, hoping she isn't about to turn into one of those things he'd encountered before with Sebastian. 

 

The thought of his partner has Joseph patting down his pockets, relieved when he finds his phone. He dials Sebastian’s number, but he ends up only getting his voicemail. “You've reached Detective Sergeant Sebastian Castellanos. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.” 

 

“It's me. I... Look, call me when you get this. I don't know where I am, or... or what's happening.” Joseph sighs, rubbing his forehead. “I could really use your help right now, Seb.” 

 

He hangs up and gazes around at the houses lining the street. By all appearances, it seems like a quiet, peaceful little suburb. But he's seen enough to know that he can't trust his eyes as easily as he'd like. Something’s wrong with this place, and he intends to figure out what. He starts walking down the sidewalk, watching for signs of the blood and gore he's grown so used to seeing since entering the hospital. Eventually, he sees a sign in the distance. The tree-like logo looks more like a brain than anything else, and Joseph knows for a fact that he definitely hasn't escaped whatever world he's in yet. 

 

_ Welcome to Union! _ the sign cheerily proclaims.  _ We’re glad you're here! _

 

Joseph can't help but laugh. What a load of bullshit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bethesda better give us a DLC so we can all find out what happened to Joseph. I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON.


	5. Chapter 5

“A tragic tale, really.”

 

Sebastian glares at Stefano, who obviously doesn't care that Joseph has been trapped inside this hell for the past three years. He doubts telling him to shut up would do anything though, and he turns back to Joseph. Despite his time here, he doesn't seem much different than Sebastian remembers him. If it had been him, he probably would've lost his mind, become one of the disfigured creatures roaming the streets out in Union. He's always known Joseph to be strong underneath his quiet demeanor, but it couldn't have been easy.

 

All this time, and the best friend he'd thought dead was really here suffering alone. And Sebastian had tried to forget him. Guilt creeps further into his chest at the thought. He'd been all too eager to just leave Beacon and everything to do with it behind. He hadn't even considered the possibility that Joseph was still alive. But he should've known. STEM isn't like the real world. He'd seen Joseph shot, but he should've known that didn't mean he was dead. Hell, he remembers being shot and stabbed and even impaled through the stomach at one point, and he came out alive.

 

“Joseph, I had no idea,” he says, running a hand through his hair. “I would've come back for you. If I would've known I would've plugged myself right back into that damn machine if it meant saving you. I'm so sorry. I let you down, I-”

 

“Sebastian, it's not your fault,” Joseph says gently. He gets up from where he'd been perched on his desk and rests a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “There's no way you could've known.”

 

“No, you don't understand. I... I didn't even try looking for you,” he says. He looks away, unable to meet Joseph’s eyes. “I just wanted to forget the whole thing even happened.”

 

“I don't blame you.” Joseph doesn't sound angry. Why isn't he angry? He should be furious with him, for just abandoning him without a thought. “What happened at Beacon was horrible. Anyone would've wanted to forget it. If our situations were reversed, and I thought I'd lost you... I... I don't know what I would've done.” He sighs and shakes his head. “The point is, you didn't abandon me, or whatever you think you did. I'm not angry at you, Seb. I'm just glad to see you.”

 

Joseph smiles, and Sebastian suddenly doesn't care if that psycho artist is still watching them with a mildly bored expression. He surges forward and pulls Joseph into a hug, burying his face in his shoulder. He's aware that this could all just be in his head, but it  _feels_ real, or as real as things can be in STEM. Joseph hesitantly hugs him back, probably wondering himself if Sebastian is real. After all, he's never been the hugging sort.

 

He pulls away, clearing his throat and trying to seem casual about the whole thing. “Sorry about that.”

 

“Don't be sorry,” Joseph laughs, and god, Sebastian never thought he'd hear that again. It's all but music to his ears. Despite the hell they've both found themselves in again, he smiles too.

 

“I just missed you, is all. A lot’s happened since Beacon. And I found out something else.”

 

He gives Joseph the shortened version of what's happened to him and how Mobius had kidnapped Lily and faked her death. Smart as he is, it sounds like Joseph has already figured this much out, and it was only Mobius’ interference that prevented him from trying to reach Lily on his own. Joseph tells him that they'd put him into Union to monitor the system and the other Mobius agents. Without a way to escape or contact anyone on the outside, he hadn't had much choice in the matter. Just like the others, he'd lost contact when Lily was taken.

 

“I wish I could've helped her sooner, Sebastian,” Joseph says. “I wanted to get both of us out of here so we could go find you.”

 

“It's alright. After Beacon, I probably wouldn't have believed it if you two showed up on my doorstep anyway,” he says. His grip on reality then had been shaky at best, unable to trust his own mind half the time. Even years after the incident, he'd still wake up wondering if he really got out. He can only imagine how he would have reacted if his dead child and partner showed up at his house. He shakes his head, dismissing the thought and focusing instead on the present. “You can still help save her. I don't think I can do this all by myself. I need my partner here.”

 

Joseph nods and Sebastian's glad he has someone he can trust at his side once more. They head towards the door and when it opens, Joseph sighs, almost as if in relief.

 

“I got stuck here after _somebody_ kidnapped Lily,” he explains, directing an accusing glare at Stefano.

 

“I was only doing what I was told,” the artist says, shrugging.

 

“Bullshit,” Sebastian snaps. “You said it yourself. You just want her so you can make more of your twisted ‘art.’ And in case you haven't figured it out already, once we get rid of Theodore and I save Lily, you're dead.”

 

“After all I've done to help you? Not very grateful are we?”

 

Sebastian just shakes his head, debating the wiseness of just saving himself the effort later and shooting the arrogant ass in his face. He's sure that Joseph probably wouldn't complain and now that he's reunited with his partner, he doesn't even know if he needs the artist’s help anymore. But before he can decide either way, his communicator buzzes.

 

“- you there? Sebastian?” O’Neal’s voice is faint, and Sebastian fiddles with the knob on the communicator, trying to find a signal.

 

“O’Neal, I'm here,” he says, hoping that the other man can hear him. “Theodore isn't here. But I think I found someone else that can help.”

 

“That's...” The communicator cuts out again and they can only catch segments of what O’Neal is saying. “...me that it's not... can't find Wallace... to Hoffman, she might-”

 

The signal cuts out completely this time and Sebastian sighs. “The service in this place sucks,” he comments, clipping the communicator back onto his belt. “But I think I got the gist of what he was saying. Come on, we’re going to see Hoffman.”

 

“Who?” Stefano asks.

 

“She's the team psychologist. Her safehouse isn't far from here.”

 

They head back down the hallway they'd come from, now that they've been transported back into The Marrow. The stench of rotting flesh still lingers, but when they turn the corner, they find that all the bodies are gone. He doesn't hear anything creeping around, but he advises the others to keep their guard up anyway.

 

“I thought I killed them,” Joseph mutters. When Sebastian glances back at him, he elaborates, “I tried to leave a few times after Lily was taken, but those things were always there, like they were waiting for me. I set up a few traps to keep them away, got rid of the ones I could, but... they just kept coming back.”

 

“Ah, so it was _you_ that set those up?” Stefano says. “You're lucky I've got a good eye or your beloved Sebastian would've been... what, blown up I'm assuming?” He shakes his head. “How unoriginal.”

 

“Don't act like you were being heroic when you stopped me. You were just trying to save your own ass,” Sebastian says.

 

“Of course I was, but you can't deny that I _did_ save your life,” Stefano points out, a smug grin on his face.

 

“Like that means anything? If you think I owe you one now, you're even crazier than I thought.”

 

“Guys-”

 

“Really now, Sebastian-”

 

“And that's another thing. We’re not on a first name basis. You’re a psychopath and a serial killer, and if we weren't in this shithole right now, I'd be arresting you. So it's Detective Castellanos to you.” He leaves out the part where he's not actually a detective anymore. There'd be even less of a chance that Stefano would listen if he knew the truth.

 

“Hey, guys-”

 

“Well that's a mouthful,” Stefano says. “And really, you'd arrest me, _detective_? Here I was thinking you wanted nothing more than to kill me.”

 

“Oh believe me, I'd love nothing more than to strangle you with that ridiculous scarf, but that's not how it works in the real world.”

 

“Ridiculous?” The artist stares at him, offended. Of course. Out of all the things for him to get upset about, it's someone criticizing his fashion sense. He recovers quickly though, shaking his head in disappointment. “Well, I suppose someone like you wouldn't appreciate-”

 

“Would you shut up?” Joseph snaps.

 

They've reached the end of the hallway and on the other side of the door there's a mob of creatures stalking about the room. Only these don't seem to be the ones Sebastian is used to seeing. They look like those things Theodore had sent after him. He peers through the window in the door, watching as one of them bursts into flames for a few seconds before burning out. He checks the ammo in his gun, irritated when he sees he doesn't have a lot left. He glances at his partner, who's brought his own weapon from his room. It looks like the standard issue pistol they provide at KCPD, but Sebastian has the sinking feeling that it won't be enough. These things look much tougher than the other ones. Aside from the fact that they're literally cloaked in flames, they're larger, and seem to have more muscle on them.

 

He's got the shotgun strapped to his back if things get ugly, and he'd given the crossbow to Joseph just in case. He glances over at Stefano, who seems wholly unconcerned with their predicament. He's seen the man fight before though, knows that he should be able to handle himself, especially given his powers, so he's not too worried about him. Not that he really cares beyond somewhat hoping that he doesn't die. He still doesn't know if they'll need him down the road.

 

“You ready?” he says to Joseph. His partner only smiles.

 

“We've done this before. It'll be a piece of cake.”

 

Sebastian can only hope he's right and with a nod to him, he cocks his gun and kicks open the door.

* * *

 

At first, he thinks that Joseph might be right. The molten creatures aren't particularly fast and while they take more bullets than the others before they eventually go down, they seem to be doing alright. Until Sebastian hears the dreaded click from his gun, signaling that he's out of ammo. He curses, holstering his pistol before reaching back to grab the shotgun. It's less powerful from afar, meaning that he has to let some of the creatures get a little too close for comfort before he blows their heads off. He breaks away from the group, trying to put some distance between himself and the horde of monsters while he reloads.

 

“Watch out!”

 

He doesn't have a chance to figure out who Joseph is yelling at before he's knocked to the ground, his shotgun sliding away from him. He flips onto his back in time to see the orange glow of the creature’s eyes as it roars in his face. He tries shoving it off, but its skin is hot to the touch. Any second now, it'll burst into flames, and with Sebastian trapped underneath it, there's no way he'll escape being burned. The creature’s maw widens in a perverse imitation of a smile, like it knows what's about to to happen and Sebastian grits his teeth, trying once more to push it off despite the searing heat. He refuses to die here. Not when Lily needs him.

 

Just as the heat is becoming too much to bear, the creature’s head explodes, a deafening blast following a split second later. He shoves the monster off him and looks up to see Stefano grinning down at him smugly, the shotgun smoking in his hands.

 

“Careful now, detective, or this might become a habit,” he says.

 

Sebastian just scowls, glaring at him as he gets to his feet and wipes the creature’s blood from his face. He snatches the shotgun back from him, not bothering with a thank you before he jumps back into the fray, fighting to clear them a path to Hoffman’s safehouse.

 

They're all breathing heavily by the time the last monster drops to the ground. None of them have escaped without burns and bruises, and he stumbles over to where Joseph is leaning against the wall. “You okay?” he asks. There's a cut on Joseph’s cheek that's slowly dripping blood and Sebastian reaches up to wipe it away.

 

“Been better,” Joseph says with a weak, pained grin. “But we’re alive.”

 

He adjusts his glasses and pushes away from the wall. He starts to fall almost immediately after, and Sebastian catches him with an arm around his waist. The fight must have taken a lot out of him, and he helps Joseph to stand again, still keeping a firm hand on his side to stop him from collapsing. He points down the hall at the door marked with the Mobius symbol. “There should be first aid in Hoffman’s safehouse. Come on.”

 

The three slowly make their way to the door. They must make a hell of a sight, with singed clothes and hair, exhaustion clinging to their every step. Even Stefano, who’s normally annoyingly immaculate in his appearance is looking a little worse for wear. His hair is in disarray, partially revealing the socket where his right eye used to be - now replaced by a tiny lens. His suit jacket is spattered with blood, and somewhere along the way he's managed to lose his scarf. He's busy examining his camera, muttering in what sounds like Italian as he inspects the lens of it closely. “Damn it,” he finally says. “It's broken.”

 

“Do you think you can fix it?” Joseph asks.

 

“Not without the proper tools or replacement parts,” he replies, shaking his head. “But I think I have some in my workshop.”

 

“I am _not_ going back there,” Sebastian says immediately. “I've ‘appreciated’ enough of your fucked up art to last a lifetime.”

 

“Fine by me. I don't need you meddling with my things anyway,” he sneers, too tired to make some sarcastic comeback. “Once I've had some rest, I'll take care of it.”

 

He unlocks the door to the safehouse and the three shuffle inside. Hoffman leaps to her feet and draws her gun when she sees Stefano, who merely rolls his eye. “Am I really so terrifying that you all feel the need point a gun at my face when I enter the room?” he says, exasperated. He walks over to the couch on the other side of the room and shoves folders and files aside, ignoring Hoffman’s warning and flopping down onto the couch. He closes his eye and when it's clear he's not doing anything other than resting, Hoffman relaxes slightly before turning to Sebastian and Joseph.

 

“You guys look like shit,” she says eventually.

 

Sebastian huffs in amusement. “Feel like it too,” he says. He helps Joseph into one of the chairs by Hoffman’s desk. “Do you have any first aid?”

 

“Yeah. One second.” She opens the top drawer of her desk and pulls out a first aid kit. She takes out one of the syringes Sebastian has grown used to seeing around STEM. He still has no idea what's in it, but he's learned not to question it by now. It heals their injuries, and that's what matters. Hoffman crouches next to Joseph and grabs his arm, pushing the sleeve up. Joseph winces as she sticks the needle in, but after it's done, he doesn't seem to be in as much pain. “Better?” she asks.

 

Joseph nods slightly before he closes his eyes. “Thank you,” he mumbles. He slumps a bit in the chair, turning to rest his head on the desk, arms pillowed underneath him. Sebastian wants nothing more than to follow suit and find a semi-comfortable place to lie down and sleep for a while.

 

Instead, he turns to Hoffman, who's eyeing Stefano resting on her couch. “Why did you bring him here?” she asks in a hushed whisper. “I thought you were going to get rid of him.”

 

“You know I can hear you.” Stefano still has his eye closed, but he’s smirking to himself. Sebastian ignores him.

 

“Yeah, well, things didn't exactly go according to plan. You remember how I told you someone else is involved here?”

 

Hoffman nods. “I'm guessing that someone else is why you're here,” she says.

 

“We were hoping you could help us.”

 

“I can try. Who exactly are we dealing with?”

 

“His name’s Theodore Wallace. Ring a bell?”

 

“The motivational speaker?” she says skeptically. “I interviewed him when we hired him. Seemed like a pretty normal guy.”

 

“I'm sure he did. But the truth is, he's just a psychopath with a god complex. Thinks of himself as some sort of savior.” Sebastian shakes his head. “Mobius really knows how to pick ‘em, don't they?”

 

Hoffman scoffs but she doesn't deny it. Probably because she knows he's right. “Luring him out isn't going to be as easy as destroying some pictures,” she says after a moment.

 

“Easy?” Sebastian says, recalling the ordeal he'd gone through just to slice up those horrid sculptures. It must be clear what he's thinking because Hoffman is quick to backtrack.

 

“I just mean he's smarter than that.”

 

“Excuse me, but just what are you implying there?” Stefano says, opening his eye to glare over at them.

 

“I thought you had a camera to fix.”

 

Stefano scowls and a moment later, he disappears. Sebastian knows he should probably be worrying if he'll come back or not. Something tells him he will though, if only because with Theodore in power now, there's not much Stefano can do on his own. He turns his attention back to Hoffman. “So then what do you suggest?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

The trip to his workshop takes more out of him than he'd expected. Stefano stumbles a bit as he appears in his darkroom, grabbing onto the table for support. He has to take a moment to catch his breath, and he's just thankful that at least Sebastian isn't here to see him like this. He'd never hear the end of it. He hears the rattling of metal that accompanies Obscura’s footsteps and he turns to see her wander into the room, her camera head tilting to the side as she observes him. 

 

“Ahh?” she says, bumping her head into his side gently. Stefano manages a weak smile for her. 

 

“Don't worry, lovely. I'm fine,” he assures her. He lets go of the table and stands up straight, just to prove it to her. The world spins after a few seconds and his legs go out from under him. He slumps to the floor with a groan. “Or... not.” 

 

That fight with the priest’s monsters wasn't difficult by any means, but it sure as hell sapped a lot of his energy. He just hadn't realized how much until now. He's pretty sure that he can make it to his room where he can rest for a bit, but before he can even attempt to get up, the world is spinning again. This time, it's because Obscura has reached down with her long arms and scooped him up into her hands like he hardly weighs anything.

 

“Obscura, put me down!” he protests. 

 

Predictably, she doesn't listen to him. She carries him to his room and deposits him on the bed. If she had a face, she'd probably be grinning smugly at him.  _ Wonder where she got that from,  _ he thinks. Still, he can't bring himself to be upset with her for being concerned. He sighs and shakes his head, unable to help the fond smile that appears on his face. “Thank you, my dear. I'll be alright after a bit of rest.” 

 

She stares at him for a moment, like she's trying to figure out if he's telling the truth before her head sways up and down in a nod. She turns and prances out of the room, leaving him alone in the dark. He lies down, staring up at the ceiling before closing his eye. He shouldn't take too long. He still needs to repair his camera and return to Sebastian and Joseph. But the bed is so soft, and he's so tired. He doesn't even know if he'll be able to get back to them at all, given that willing himself around Union takes more energy than he makes it appear to. Just a little nap won't hurt anyone, right? 

 

He dreams of the first time he'd presented his work to the public. It had been in Florence, a few months after he'd come home, short one eye. But he hadn't let that little detail stop him. Not when he'd finally found inspiration for his art. There were many beautiful things in the world, but none more beautiful than the moment just before one’s death. He'd discovered that on the battlefield, and after he'd returned he'd wanted nothing more than to share that discovery with the world. But of course, he'd been foolish to think that his vision would be recognized by these brainless idiots. 

 

Those same faces stare at him now, their eyes averted in disgust at his work. No matter how many times he remembers it, it still calls up that anger inside him. How dare they turn away from his work? They call it grotesque, obscene, yet they are fascinated by the very same violence in the cinema or on the television. Why should they not also appreciate his art? 

 

And then he appears. The rest of the room seems to fade away, leaving only the two of them. Stefano stares at the intruder slowly approaching him. He watches as the other man appraises his art not with disgust and disdain, but with intrigue and something like approval. “You're not like the rest of them,” he observes. While Stefano appreciates the words, the stranger’s sudden appearance is odd to say the least. 

 

“You have a keen eye for beauty. Most people would disagree, but I'm not most people.” 

 

Something tugs at his memory. He knows this man, and he knows he's dangerous. But he can't seem to remember exactly who he is. The stranger drifts closer to him, black cloak sliding noiselessly across the floor. The side of his face is scarred, burned it looks like. “Dreams are funny things, aren't they?” he says. “Especially in STEM.” 

 

The world distorts around him and fire bursts from nowhere to consume his work. 

 

“No!” he steps towards the flames but the man catches him by the wrist. 

 

“I have the Core now, but perhaps you can still be of use to me,” the man says, more to himself than to Stefano. “Bring me Sebastian Castellanos, and I will allow you to create whatever you please.”

 

“Sebastian...?” 

 

“If you defy me again, you'll lose more than just your precious photographs.” 

 

Stefano gasps awake, the covers twisted all around him.  _ Theodore Wallace. Of course, how could I have forgotten? _ He gets up and while he's still a little weak, he feels a little better than he had before. He makes his way out to the hall where he has some of his work on display. They seem fine, though, and he wonders if Wallace invading his dreams was nothing more than a threat. He scoffs, unimpressed with the priest’s attempts to scare him, making his way back to the workshop to finally fix his camera and meet up with the others. 

 

A long, high pitched screech stops him in his tracks. He turns towards the sound and at the end of the hall, he sees Obscura bathed in flames. Her head thrashes from side to side, a pained wail emitting from his creation. 

 

_ You'll lose more than just your precious photographs.  _

 

“Obscura!” 

 

Stefano rushes to her, but he has no idea what to do. He doesn't have anything to put the fire out with. Still, he can't stand here doing nothing. He takes his jacket off, trying to smother the flames with it. He only succeeds in burning himself, and all the while Obscura screams at him, her long limbs flailing as she tries to escape the fire. Eventually, she collapses, silent. Stefano goes with, cradling her head in his hands. Rage and despair drag a scream from his lungs and despite the pain he's in, body covered in burns, he tugs her closer, holding her gently. 

 

“I'm sorry,” he mutters to her, shoulders trembling. “I'm so sorry.” 

 

And then, the weight in his arms is gone and he's cradling nothing but empty air. Darkness engulfs the room and suddenly, the floor opens below him and he's falling. He tries reaching for something to grab onto, but there's nothing. Just darkness. Wallace’s voice echoes around him, taunting him.  _ You’ll lose more than just your precious photographs.  _

 

“Coward! Where are you?” he shouts. The voice only gets louder and he covers his ears, trying to block it out. “Get out! Get out of my head!” 

 

The ground rushes up to meet him and he lets out a shout, closing his eye and bracing for the impact. But instead of his body splattering crimson across the floor, he's caught by something soft. He opens his eye, and he's not at the bottom of some pit, but instead in his room again, lying tangled in the blankets on his bed. 

 

“What the hell,” he says aloud. The burns he'd gotten from trying to save Obscura are gone and he has his jacket again, though it's still stained with blood and singed in places from the fight earlier. 

 

“Ahh... ahh?” Obscura wanders into the room, perfectly fine, and Stefano lets out a slightly hysterical laugh in relief. She tilts her head to the side, letting out a confused little moan as she walks over to his bedside. 

 

“My beautiful Obscura,” he says, lifting his hands and taking her head in them. He leans forward and places a gentle kiss on the camera lens. “You're alright.” 

 

“Ahhh,” she says, as if to say  _ of course I am. _ He smiles and finds that when he gets to his feet, he's not feeling as tired. Despite the nightmare he's just been through, his body seems to have gotten the rest it needed. 

 

He waves his hand, prompting Obscura to follow him to his workshop. After what he'd seen, he's reluctant to leave her side. He wonders if she’ll be alright here on her own, or if he should take her with him. He'd like to think this place is safe enough. It's his own little world, carved out in the corner of Union, and yet the priest was still able to reach him. But of course, it had all been a dream - a nightmare, really. Wallace hadn't actually stepped foot in the place. Still, leaving Obscura alone makes him uneasy now that he knows she could be in danger. 

 

He makes short work of repairing his camera and by the time it's done, he's decided. He'd traveled easily enough with the girl, so taking Obscura with him shouldn't be a problem. Or at least he hopes. She's much larger than the Core is. But still, he tucks his camera away and then lays a hand on one of her legs. He pictures the Mobius agent’s safehouse, with its less than comfortable couch and disgusting coffeemaker. There's a slight pull as he's transported there but after a moment, they've arrived. Hoffman screams. Joseph falls out of his chair and Sebastian just glares at him. 

 

“What the hell is that thing?!” Joseph exclaims. 

 

“Excuse you,” Stefano says, offended. “My Obscura is not a  _ thing _ . She is my creation.” 

 

“Why does it have three legs?” Hoffman asks, clearly disturbed, though she can't seem to tear her eyes away. Obscura peers at her, voice inquisitive. Hoffman makes a face. “And why is it making that noise?” 

 

“If you really want to know-” 

 

“I'm sure we really  _ don't _ ,” Sebastian cuts in. “What I do want to know is why you brought it here.” 

 

“Well I couldn't very well leave her. Not after Wallace threatened to kill her,”  he says. 

 

“You saw him?”

 

“Yes and no. I fell asleep and he... invited himself into my dreams,” Stefano explains, looking away from them. “He told me to bring you to him, or else...” He pats Obscura on the head. “Well, let’s just say that I'll be keeping a close eye on her.” 

 

Sebastian looks like he's on the verge of saying something else sarcastic, but he refrains. He regards the two of them for a moment before he asks, “So, why don't you?”

 

“Why don't I what?” 

 

“Do what he said. You obviously care about it-” 

 

Obscura moans in protest and Sebastian rolls his eyes. 

 

“ _ \- her. _ So why don't you just do what he's asking?”

 

“Like you'd allow that. I've seen how stubborn you can be. I wasn't going to waste my time trying to chase you down. And even if I did give you over to him, he'd probably just kill me anyway. And Obscura. Sticking with you is, unfortunately, my best chance at living through this.” 

 

“Hooray for us,” Joseph mumbles sarcastically. 

 

“At least we have a plan,” Sebastian says, although it looks he doesn't like whatever said plan is. 

 

“Oh? Care to fill me in?”

 

“You know, given what you just told us, you might actually be useful,” he says. He gestures to Hoffman, who seems to have gotten over the initial shock of seeing Obscura. Still, she eyes her warily as she informs him of the plan. 

 

“Since luring him out with force probably isn't going to work, we’re going to give him what he wants. Or least let him think we are. And if he told you to bring Sebastian to him, it'll be easier to convince him than if Sebastian just showed up with a sudden change of heart. Hopefully it’ll get you guys close enough to take him out.” 

 

“Hopefully,” Stefano repeats skeptically. 

 

“You got any other ideas?” Sebastian asks. “I don’t like it either. I don’t want to get anywhere near the guy, but he’s got my daughter.”

 

“...Very well. But even if this does work, there’s still the issue of the Core.” 

 

“Oh, there’s no issue at all. I’m taking Lily and nobody is going to stop me,” Sebastian says, all determination. Stefano almost laughs, but Sebastian continues before he has a chance. “You can stay here and play Picasso all you want, but Joseph and Lily and I are getting out of here.” 

 

“You really think I’ll let you have the girl that easily?” He shakes his head. “Still so ignorant of her power. There’s so much work to be done and I can only do that if I have her.” 

 

“You won’t be doing shit, because I’ll kill you before you lay a hand on her.” 

 

They’re both glaring at each other and Obscura senses his anger, metal tendrils extending from her back, ready to strike. Joseph seems to have recovered and is standing next to Sebastian, hand on his gun. 

 

“Actually...” Hoffman pipes in, stepping between them, glancing nervously at them. “There might be a way for both of you to get what you want.” 

 

That gets their attention, and for the moment, the tension in the air dissipates. 

 

“If the Core - if Lily leaves, this place will crumble without anything to support it. But another person could take her place.” She glances at Stefano. “There are two kinds of people that can support a STEM system. A child with a pure mind is strong enough to support the minds and personalities of others. But so is a psychopath that only cares about themselves. They’re too self-centered to let anyone else influence them.”

 

“And look who fits that bill,” Sebastian says, smirking over at him. 

 

Stefano rolls his eye. “Yes, yes, fine. I might have a bit of an ego-”

 

“Understatement.” 

 

“-but becoming the Core? That would work?” 

 

“Lily would have to be out before you could, but yes,” Hoffman says. 

 

“And how would I do that?” 

 

“You don’t really have to  _ do _ anything. When this STEM first started running, Lily didn’t have to do anything to keep it going. She just... existed, and that seemed to be enough. Things only changed once you took her.”

 

“So once Theodore and Lily are gone, that’s it? He just becomes the Core?” Sebastian says. 

 

“That should be it,” Hoffman says, nodding. 

 

“Should,” the detective repeats with a scoff. “Right. Well, if it saves me from wasting bullets on this asshole then I'm fine with it. As long as I can save Lily and get us all out of here, I don’t care what happens to him.” 

 

“And as long as  _ I _ can create my art without distractions, then I suppose I can live with that,” Stefano snaps back at him. 

  
“Great,” Hoffman says. “Now. Can you  _ please _ get that thing out of here? It’s freaking me out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I finally got to the plot point that I originally intended when I started this thing. Ughhhh I love writing but it takes so long to get from point A to point B all the way to the end. Anyway, hope you guys are liking it so far. Also, I might enjoy writing from Stefano's POV a little too much and now I'm kind of attached to Obscura, oops.


End file.
